


Fandot Creativity - x-ray vision

by TomatoFujoshi



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Angsty?, Fandot Creativity, M/M, Mentions of wrong binding, Transgender Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 15:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11016693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoFujoshi/pseuds/TomatoFujoshi
Summary: Uh?Martin and Arthur are both trans and for some reason this contains a lot more angst than it was supposed to??





	Fandot Creativity - x-ray vision

Arthur’s phone rang as he was taking off his shirt and from the ring tone he knew it would be Martin. 

“Wow Skip. Do you have x-ray vision through the phone?”  
“No Arthur. But we got dressed together this morning so I know exactly when you should take off your binder.”  
“Awww. X-ray vision would have been so much cooler. I am taking it off now” Arthur said putting the phone on speaker and putting it down.  
“Good. And x-ray vision isn’t cool. You can just see bones. Better night vision would probably be cooler.”  
“Mmmpff”  
“What?”  
“I was struck. Night vision is cool too. But bones are bones and night vision is just more day vision…”  
“Arthur…”  
“No it’s ok Skip. It’s not bad today.”  
“I’ll still come over tomorrow after my job and we can watch movies in your fort all night long.”  
“Thanks Skip!”  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too Skip!”

There was a pause in the conversation while Arthur gathered himself again and changed all the way into his pyjamas.   
And when Martin didn’t say anything more after that Arthur decided to talk again.   
“Uh. Skip?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Did you take your binder off then?”  
“Yes Arthur. I did. Right before calling you”  
“Oh good. It’s dangerous.” Arthur added. 

He knew Martin knew it almost better than he did. He had seen the aftermath of the long flights and rooming arrangements that had had Martin wear his binder for days before he was comfortable enough to tell them and start rooming with Arthur. 

“Yes I know” Martin said a laugh in his voice. “That’s why we try to remind each other, isn’t it”   
“Yes”  
“I have to go now. Long job tomorrow.”  
“Good night skip!”  
“Good night!”


End file.
